


Dirty Little Secrets

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 Hour Prompt Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demisexuality, M/M, Masturbation, Omnisexuality, Sexual Mentoring, Twincest, Voyeurism, Voyeuristic Harry, flip fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to the twins for advice, and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wand_in_a_knot's 24 hour porn challenge, prompt “Dirty Little Secret”. Un-beta’ed and I haven’t even had a chance to have a proper look over this myself, so apologies for the roughness, the boys wouldn’t stop talking!
> 
>  
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/31612.html)

“You two are bi, right?” Harry asked, perched on the edge of the armchair in the twin’s flat above the shop.

“I see myself as omni, actually.” The confusion Harry felt must have shown on his face, because the other twin jumped in to explain.

“What Fred means is that he’ll fuck anyone. _I’m_ demisexual.”

“And what’s that mean?” Harry already felt way out of his depth.

“It means he’s a ponce who won’t fuck anyone he doesn’t have _feelings_ for,” Fred interjected.

“Okay…” Harry cut in, before it turned into a full blown argument. “But you’ve both done it, right? I mean, with men?” The twins side-eyed each other with a curious smirk.

“Oh yeah, we’ve been with men, Harry. Why do you ask?”

Harry took a deep breath before replying. “Look, I’m not quite ready for everyone to know yet, alright? I just… I need some advice.”

“Your dirty little secret is safe with us, Harry, whatever it is.” Fred’s eyes lit up with excitement and mischief. It made Harry nervous.

“It’s not—! I mean, I’m not ashamed or anything, I just… I grew up with Muggles, where men married women and made babies and that was that. Muggles are generally more broad minded now, but there’s nothing like the blind acceptance that there is in the wizarding world. I know it won’t be an issue that I’m... gay, it’s just, I’m still trying to get my head around it myself.”

“How long have you known?” George was frowning at him curiously.

“Erm…” Harry stalled, hiding behind his hair as he gingerly rubbed the back of his neck, “About six months…”

The twins were staring at him, wide eyed and open mouthed. George looked like he was going to say something, but Fred beat him to it.

“Merlin, Harry, you’re nearly twenty! Did you really manage to get through your teens wanking over witches?”

“Well,” Harry bit out, trying to control his temper. He knew it was just Fred’s way, he didn’t mean anything by it. “I was rather busy worrying about not dying, actually, and trying to work out how the fuck I was supposed to save the entire world from a practically immortal madman!”

“So, what sort of advice do you need?” George said, and Harry was grateful for the shift of topic.

“Well, I’ve been sorta seeing this guy for a while now…”

“Oh, yes? Fred grinned, “Been about six months, has it?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Harry admitted with a smile, “and I really like him, and I’d like to take things further but…”

“I see,” George nodded sagely, “So it’s advice of the practical variety that you’re after.”

“Right,” he blushed, “He’s older than me, and he’s been really cool about taking things slow but I’m worried it’ll be really awkward and I don’t want to… disappoint him.”

“Harry… Why us?” Fred asked.

Harry shrugged. “Well, I don’t know many guys who’ve been with guys, and those that I do know I wouldn’t trust not to go to the papers or just make my life an embarrassing misery with the knowledge.”

“I think a practical demonstration would be the best way to learn, don’t you agree, George?”

Harry thought George didn’t look as though he agreed, but he didn’t give George a chance to answer. “Oh _God_ , no! That’s not what I—I mean, I’m flattered, of course but… Well, I want Oliver to be the first—”

“Oliver?” Fred interrupted, “Not Oliver Wood?” Harry’s blush said more than words ever could. The twins looked surprised, but rather impressed. “But anyway, Fred continued, “When I said practical demonstration, I didn’t mean with you.”

“Fred…” George warned, but Fred waved him off.

“You’ve shown a lot of trust in us, and I think it’s only fair we let you in on a secret of our own.”

“Seriously, Fred. Shut up.” George was sounding increasingly desperate. “I mean it; we talked about this, we agreed. No one, _ever_.”

“But it’s Harry, Georgie,” Fred said, sounding at ease despite his twin’s increasing agitation. “He needs our help. We’re in a unique position to really make a difference, here.”

“This isn’t about Harry,” George hissed, “This is about you and your ridiculous exhibitionism fetish.”

“I’m confused,” Harry frowned. He’d never seen the twins argue like this before. They agreed on everything, always. It was as if they thought as one person, usually.

“Look, Harry. Me and George… We’re fu—”

“Romantically involved.” George cut in with a wince, before shooting an angry look at Fred.

“With… who?” Harry said, because surely he hadn’t understood properly. They couldn’t possibly mean…

“We love each other,” George sighed, “Emotionally, physically… The whole package. We’re a couple.”

“But… you date other people. I’ve seen you, out holding hands and… kissing.”

Fred was shaking his head. “That’s for show, mostly to keep Mum off our backs. We never let it get further than that anymore, that’s why we only meet our dates in public places.”

“So, how long have you been… exclusive?”

“Three years,” George mumbled, head bowed.

“ _Three years!?_ ” Harry exclaimed. “That’s… Wow. That’s some secret.”

“Are you okay with this, Harry? I mean, you will keep it secret, won’t you.” Fred was looking a little nervous too.

“What? Yes! Of course I will,” he babbled, “I mean, it’s a shock, I wouldn’t have thought… because you’re brothers, y’know, it’s a bit… But it’s not like it’s hurting anyone, and if you’re happy—so what, you know?”

Fred gave George a smug, ‘told you so’ sort of look. “So, like I was saying, I believe the most effective way to learn would be to view a practical demonstration.”

“You… You want me to, to watch? While you…” Harry made a vague gesture with his hand between the two of them.

“What?”

“Yep,” Fred said, ignoring George’s interjection, “We’ll…” Fred made the same vague gesture Harry had used, “and you can watch. Take notes, if you like.”

“Fred, I’m not sure about this. I don’t think I can, you know, get _interested_ in front of an audience.” George had leant in to speak in a low voice, and Fred’s hand reached around the back of George’s neck to keep him from moving away.

“I beg to differ, Georgie,” Fred whispered huskily against George’s lips before kissing him slowly. George tried to resist at first, but Fred’s hold was firm and his lips soft and soon George was visibly melting into his embrace. Harry was so engrossed by the kiss that he hadn’t noticed Fred’s hand creeping along a thigh until George gasped and Fred chuckled darkly.

“I knew it,” Fred teased triumphantly. “You’re hard for me. Come on, Georgie, let’s show Harry how it’s done.”

“Harry doesn’t want—”

“Harry does want,” he butted in, before he even had time to think about it. “I mean, if you don’t mind. I think it’d help.” Harry wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince them or himself that he was only interested in an academic sort of way. Purely a fact-finding mission, for the sake of his relationship.

“Alright…” George said, somewhat reluctantly, “but I want you to understand that not everyone likes everything, and not everyone likes it the same way. Even we differ, but learning how each other likes it can be great fun too.”

“Oh, put a cock in it, George.”

With that, Fred stood, undid his trousers and pulled out his hard cock, pointing it towards George’s lips. George’s eyes flicked uncertainly from the cock to Harry.

Fred’s free hand came up to rub against the back of George’s neck, fingers carding through his hair. George leaned into the touch, parting his lips on a small gasp. Fred jutted his hips forward impatiently and George opened, sealing his lips around Fred’s prick and letting him control the pace.

“Now, when it comes to head,” Fred explains, breathily, “What works for you is pretty much guaranteed to work for them, so try and pay attention when you’re on the receiving end. Suck the tip, take it as far as you can, work the rest with your hand, rub with your tongue, sometimes flick your tongue just under the head…” Fred gave a shudder, “Fuck, yeah like that. Mostly the guy doing the sucking controls the speed and depth, but I love it when George lets me fuck his face. He trusts me to know his limits, to know how deep and how fast I can go. How long I can hold it before he needs to breathe.” Harry watched, amazed as Fred slid forward and paused. He could see muscles tensing in George’s forearms, and Fred pulled back, giving only very shallow thrusts while George drew deep breaths through his nose. “Balls are another matter,” Fred continued, as if nothing had happened. “George loves his being played with, but I can’t stand it—it just tickles.”

Fred pulled out of George’s mouth, grabbing George by the shoulders and hauling him to his feet. The kiss was more heated this time, their mouths opening, Harry catching glimpses of tongue as their hands started to wander and clothing was discarded.

Harry started to feel as if he’d been forgotten as he watched the identically naked men descend back onto the sofa, Fred pulling George atop him. They kissed passionately, groaning as their cocks rubbed together. Harry shifted forward, tempted to move from the chair to get a better view.

“Stay there, Harry. There’s a spell to do this, but George much prefers the hands on approach, and you’ve got a front row seat.”

George tilted his hips as Fred’s hands wandered from his hips to spread his cheeks, giving Harry a view of George’s hole and bollocks. George moaned as fingertips ran teasingly across his entrance.

Fred grabbed his wand from the sofa and summoned a tube of lube. “Always give the pucker a little rub first, let it know you’re interested.” He slicked his fingers and rubbed again at George’s hole. “Always one finger at a time…” When the first finger slipped inside, Harry found himself gasping and heard Fred chuckle. After a few shallow thrusts, Fred slowly pushed in a second finger. “When you feel them loosening up around that second finger, spread them a little, get that stretch really going.” George groaned again and Harry could feel his own cock hardening in his jeans.

“Get on with it, Freddie,” George grumbled, rocking his hips impatiently.

Fred laughed as he removed his fingers. “Depending on the size of you, and their pain tolerance, you might want to go up to three or four fingers.” Fred grabbed the lube again and slicked his cock.

“Turn around, Georgie. Let Harry see you.”

George got to his feet, turned around and, with Fred’s hands guiding him, planted his knees on the sofa either side of Fred. Fred steadied his cock as George slowly sank down onto him. Harry watched, entranced, as George’s face contorted through pain and pleasure.

“George likes to have to control at first. He likes to fuck himself on just the tip, like this, working his way down bit by bit. That’s it, Georgie… You always feel so fucking good. So tight.”

George was about half way now, his groans increasing in volume as he bounced in tiny increments.

“It’s torturous,” Fred grinned, peering around his lap full of George. “I just want to sink into him, hard and fast, but I know how my Georgie likes it.”

George was fully seated now, head thrown back, eyes shut tight as he continued to rock his hips.

“Alright, sweetheart?” Fred purred as he kissed up George’s neck.

“Mmm, yeah,” George sighed, standing up and letting Fred reposition him on his back, arse pointing straight at Harry.

Fred crouched between them, knees wide and leaning against the sofa as he lined his cock up and slowly pushed in. They moaned in unison, coming together for a brief kiss before Fred braced himself against the back of the sofa and started to slowly fuck his brother.

Much to Harry’s surprise, it didn’t feel dirty, or wrong. Despite his words to the twins, it didn’t really _feel_ right that they should be together, but he couldn’t deny what he was seeing. It was loving, and romantic. He felt a little wrong-footed, as if he had no right to be there, sharing such a tender moment.

“Hey, Georgie?” Fred whispered, purposely loud enough for Harry to hear.

“Yes, Freddie?” he replied, in the same fashion.

“Wanna show Harry the other way to do things?”

“With pleasure.”

With a lot of shuffling, Fred was on his knees, head resting on his forearms on the arm of the sofa with George behind him, wand in hand.

“Fred doesn’t like the gentle approach, he prefers the spell.” George pointed his wand to Fred’s arse. “ _Lubricus et tractum,_ ” he muttered, and Fred groaned. “That one stretches and lubricates.” Without further hesitation, George thrust inside in one movement.

Fred grunted, sounding pained, face buried in his arms. George was rubbing soothing circles on his lower back. When Fred raised his head, George gave his cheeks a squeeze and, with a nod from Fred, drew back and thrust forward. Fred gave a loud moan and George began to fuck him in earnest, the sound of slapping flesh and pleasure filling the flat.

“Do it, Harry.”

The voice made Harry jump, his eyes shooting up from where they’d been fixed on George’s cock disappearing into Fred. George was looking at him hungrily.

“Touch yourself.”

Harry didn’t need asking twice. Fred shifted slightly, turning his head to watch as Harry fumbled with the buttons on his jeans. He tried to get his hand around himself without exposing his cock to the twins’ gazes, but it was too awkward. He wriggled, wrestling his trousers down just enough to pull it out, pumping it quickly in time to George’s brutal thrusts.

Harry couldn’t tell who came first. All he knew was the building pleasure in his gut, sped along by ecstatic shouts until he was spilling himself over his own hand, his own panting breaths dancing around the room with those of the brothers lying in a sticky heap on the sofa.

“Erm… Thanks, that was… very informative.” Harry said awkwardly, casting a cleaning charm and tucking himself back in his pants. One of the twins—Harry hadn’t been paying enough attention as they’d rearranged themselves, he’d lost track of which was which—was standing in front of him, stretching his long, toned arms above his head, totally unashamed of his nakedness.

“Well, there’s still plenty we haven’t shown you, Harry.”

“So if you wanted another demonstration…”

“You know where to come.”

“Thanks, that’s… um, really nice of you. I think I’ll see how it goes though, try and figure a few things out for ourselves, like you said.”

“Sure,” one said as they both smiled, “but we want you to know, Harry—”

“We’re not adverse to a threesome.”

“Or a foursome,” they winked, speaking in unison.

“I’ll think about it,” Harry said, the flush rising to his cheeks, “Maybe I’ll take you up on it, someday.”

And many months later, he did.

_Fin_


End file.
